Wubbzypedia:News
AndreMor (talk) 04:58, January 7, 2020 (UTC) *''We have revived Wubbzy Wednesdays!'' I know that we are just beginning to do this, but let's get to the point! Remember when the official Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Facebook page uploaded an image of the series and said "It's Wubbzy Wednesday"? Fans who follow the page know about this, and also know that the last official publication of Wubbzy Wednesday was in November 2013, leaving the page completely alone. We wanted to expand the way Wubbzy Wednesdays are done, this time telling you trivia and interesting things about the series. As the goal of the Wubbzypedia staff is to preserve the series over time, we wanted to relive that moment, so that all fans can talk about the series and learn more about Wubbzy with the things we will tell in each post. You may be wondering, where will we do Wubbzy Wednesdays? Well, we'll do it in one of the Wubbzypedia family members, that's right, Wow Wow Discord. We will have a special channel where our staff will publish Wubbzy on Wednesday, and the channel will open to be able to chat about the series and also of the given publication. Sounds interesting, doesn't it? We hope that all of you like this idea, since you will feel as if the series is still in maintenance of the official team. The #wubbzy_wednesday channel will be the one that maintains publications and conversations, and will only be active on Wednesdays. Join Wow Wow Discord here: https://discord.gg/fWP7a6J . And here the news ends, have a good day, enjoy the chat on Wow Wow Discord and the articles here on Wubbzypedia! See you soon! --SuKanzoo (talk) 23:41, August 28, 2019 (UTC) *''Happy 13th birthday, Wubbzy!!'' I apologize for the late birthday article. Since I'm past celebrating the character anniversaries, I've been trying to move on with writing something important to help me write my upcoming story series. It's pretty complicated and I'm having a rough time ATM. Hopefully I'll push through and ASAP. But enough about me. Let's talk about the wiki. Lately, more HD images have been getting added by other people who are great friends on Discord! I'm really happy to see that something so important to the website is getting worked on by amazing Wubbzy fans! Thank you all so much! But much more noticeably, it's been drastically redesigned by the site's recent new mod, AndreMor! There are now new backgrounds, a new cursor, new features, new visuals, new badges for when you edit the image galleries, etc.! I'm really stunned with what he has done with the wiki and I couldn't be any more impressed! A super special thanks to AndreMor!! As a footnote, I became the bureaucrat of the sister wiki, The Wubb Club! I really wanted to make a new wordmark, banner, background, and favicon for it, and that's just what I did! But that's not all! The Discord server, Wow Wow Discord, has gotten bigger and better than ever! Not so long ago, I've made a large number of emotes, a few animated ones, and remade a few existing ones for the server. Furthermore, Thevideogameguy22 and I have gotten Discord Nitro and boosted the server, putting it at level 1! Perks have been added and all 100 emote slots have been filled! Although I'm proud of them, I do have some debate on keeping at least a couple of them, but we'll leave them alone for now and see how well they'll hang on. There's a lot of good and fun emotes to use, like WubbzyLove, WubbzyHype, MrFloppy (which I first thought was Mr. Fluffy), a three-part Kooky, a four-part GiantTiny, and various animals. There's even emotes of the letters 'W' and 'O', and an '!' to make 'WOW!'. Join the server if you want to play with these emotes, talk about Wubbzy, and of course, chat! See you later (or on Discord), and once again, happy birthday, Wubbzy!! <3 <3 <3 --SuKanzoo (talk) 20:46, April 27, 2019 (UTC) *''HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY, WUBB GIRLZ!!!'' It's the Wubb Girlz' time to party! It's been 10 years since they've first appeared on TV, with the original format being the standalone episodes, Wubb Girlz Rule and Wuzzleburg Idol on April 27th, 2009. This is my big birthday present to them: Made by Budsies, I have ordered custom plushies of both Shimmer and Sparkle! The full post and image size can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/kandoo4/art/Shimmer-and-Sparkle-as-Budsies-795455405 With the existing Shine plush, the trio is back together again! And that's not all! I also took extended pictures of the song, Sing a Song! As for me and the website, it's been pretty slow lately. As much as I want to keep working on the big things, I want to start writing my own story series pretty soon. I will keep doing some more little things around here and maybe help some other wiki sites as well. If you want to chat with any Wubbzy fans that are still around and party for the Wubb Girlz, feel free to join the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Discord channel: https://discord.gg/q6MWr46 (Not targeted for children) Come on everyone, let's sing along!! --SuKanzoo (talk) 04:56, November 5, 2018 (UTC) *'All Wubblog articles have been reposted!!' Indeed! Last month, I hoarded just about everything from the Wubblog, which is a production diary for Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! for those who don't know. There were a lot of articles and pictures about the show and several other things that you might not find anywhere else. All of that has been reposted on Wubbzypedia on the Wubblog's list of article pages here: https://wubbzy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wubblog I didn't want to actually repost them right after I collected everything. I wanted to wait until the website expired, then about a month later, it's now in a breaking state. You can still see the posts there, but only by going through the website's pages manually, not by each individual month. Regardless, I'm so relieved that I did that in time. That was the second Wubbzy website that I saved for Wubbzypedia before they broke/expired. The other being Wubbgames.com. Yeah, let's make a blog post about that! Oh, I already have. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy the Wubblog's new location! See you again soon! Sha-sha~! September 2, 2018 10:03 AM (ET) by SuKanzoo *''HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY, DAIZY!!!'' The wait is finally over!! Today marks the tenth year since Daizy first appeared on 'Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'! I have two big presents for her. The first one is a birthday story about her that I imagined for my Dream Season of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. I'm not sure when I'll write it though, especially since it's deep in the season. The second, of course, is my character from that season, Pretty Pink the pony, in plush form! It took me six weeks to make, but it's finally finished! It also made my summer go by surprisingly fast. You can read my full analysis of it here: https://www.deviantart.com/kandoo4/art/I-Made-a-Pretty-Pink-Pony-Plush-38-Inches-Tall-762239366 This was something I had to get done ASAP, and I'm very glad and relieved to do so in time. I actually had to postpone one of the other plushies I was making this year since Pretty Pink was top priority, and I completed it just last week. Now I can sit down and relax... after this birthday party of course! Don't worry, I've still got energy left in me. As of today, I've celebrated both Wubbzy and, currently celebrating, Daizy's 10th birthdays. So that takes care of the biggest characters from the show to celebrate a 10th birthday to... or is it...? That's pretty much all I have to say. I went into extended detail on the plush on the link I just sent and I already told what I've done with the website on my previous post. Oh, except I forgot to say something about the pictures! Last year, I took pictures of a few episodes, shorts and songs from the DVDs, which are in SD. Since I recently took pictures of all of the season 1 songs in HD, the galleries of the first four songs have both those new HD images and still have those old SD ones. With better images in the galleries, the SD ones won't stay forever and will be removed in about a month or two. If you want, you can compare the old with the new while you still can before then. And that really does it for me! Once again, happy birthday, Daizy, thanks to all who are celebrating it and to who celebrated Wubbzy's 12th birthday last week, thanks to everyone who's been supportive of Wubbzypedia and Wubbzy, and if you want to join the Wubbzy channel on Discord, click here: https://discord.gg/q6MWr46 Well, it was fun talking to you all, twice, but I want to try to relax once the party's over. See you all next time!